Randomly random
by Daily Mail
Summary: Día random en el random pueblo de South Park con un random Kyle y un random Cartman... Ok, no critiques un fic por su summary ?


Ahahaha South Park no mío, no suyo, si no de sus respectivos (casi dioses nerds!) autores. Ahí vamos.

* * *

Kyle iba de regreso de haber ido al super mercado. Su madre le había encargado las compras ya que a ella se le había olvidado comprar algo para la cena. Vaya mujer, pensó, no se podía explicar como puede tener en mente grandes revoluciones e ideas estúpidas y no acordarse que tiene una familia que alimentar. Y tampoco que lo haya mandado a él a reponer su olvido, siendo que se disponía a descansar de otro estúpido y largo (ya rutinario) día en South Park. Es que, quien no estaría cansado de soportar a un idiota obeso que...

-Ahh... Mierda, lo que faltaba- pensó Kyle en voz alta, con hastío.

De la esquina contraria, venia caminando de lo más feliz y al parecer sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, Cartman, canturreando alguna canción con los ojos cerrados.

-Shut up and sleep with come on ah-ha and sleep with...

Kyle exhaló profundo y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué? Por qué JUSTO a él. Porque tuvo que tomar esta calle. Porque ÉL tuvo que tomar esta calle. Porque el infeliz hijoputa del destino los tenía que juntar nuevamente, si ya había pasado la mitad de su jodido día con el desgraciado de este tipo. ¿¡Por qué?

-A ver... el muy idiota viene con los ojos cerrados, si no hago ruido o no llamo mucho la atención, no notará mi presencia y…- pensaba el pelirrojo de lo más preocupado mientras caminaba a lo que presentía que sería un encuentro horrible. Como todo lo que tiene con él.

-¡Ah ahhh~ Ah ahhhh~!- seguía cantando Eric, ahora moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la canción, caminando de forma extraña, tratando de bailar.

-Estúpido culo gordo...- dijo Kyle, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Shut up and sleep with... ¿me?- levantó una ceja mientras que de a poco se formaba una mueca de burla- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Es que acaso no soportabas estar sin mí ni un ratito y me venias siguiendo, judío?

-Mi nombre no es judío, idiota. Es Kyle

-Y mi nombre tampoco es Idiota, es Eric. Pero bueno, Kahl- hizo énfasis en la 'K' -¿Estabas siguiéndome?

-¿No crees que es obvia la respuesta? No, no estaba siguiéndote. Las únicas personas que te seguirían serían... mm... déjame pensar... oh, creo que nadie. Eres demasiado insoportable hasta para las moscas.

-Oh, que gracioso Kahl, apuesto que en Viña (*) te sacan a tomatazos. Pero no te preocupes, de seguro tu madre iría a socorro tuyo, con uno de sus grandiosos planes... que nunca funcionan bien. Jeh, perra.

-Te he dicho cuarenta y ocho mil novecientas dieciséis veces que no trates así a mi mama, gordito-dijo Kyle, tratando de contenerse.

-¡Yo no soy gordito! -gritó el chico del pompón, entrecerrando sus ojos y apretando los puños- tan sólo soy... relleno... ¡Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, cabeza púbica!

-¿C-cómo? ¡Retráctate maldito hijo de la gran perraza!- al terminar la frase se lanzó contra el más grande logrando botarlo al suelo, junto con él.

Después de unos minutos de golpes, de las bolsas de comida tiradas por el suelo, de huevos rotos a 5 metros más allá y miradas atónitas pasando al rededor suyo, los chicos dejaron de pelear.

La situación se resumía a un jadeante Cartman, recuperando aliento después de maltratar a un también jadeante Kyle, el último arriba del primero. El más 'relleno' rompió el silencio incómodo, de la incómoda situación.

-Oh, ya veo… así que a esto serias llegar, querido Kahl...- dijo Cartman en un tono socarrón.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, bastardo? -respondió agriamente kyle, incorporándose para pararse de inmediato.

-A esto, judío inocentón- le agarró el brazo atrayéndolo hacia si y le rozó juguetonamente los labios.

-¡...!- el pelirrojo sólo reacciono a abrir sus dos ojos verdes como platos.

-¿No ves?

-¡Tonto, estúpido, idiota, imbécil culón! ¡¿No ves que estamos en plena calle?

-¿Y solamente te preocupas de eso?

Kyle se sonrojó de sobremanera y se paró al instante. Lo único que atinó fue a darle una fuerte patada llena de odio al estómago del que estaba en el suelo. Rápidamente recogió las cosas que todavía estaban en estado comestible y se fue corriendo. Después de una cuadra, se dió vuelta y Cartman seguía tirado.

-¡Y no te atrevas a decir nada de... eso! ¡Maldito bastardo come caca!- gritó el ojiverde y regresó a correr.

Por su parte, Cartman tosía del dolor ocasionado por la patada. Después de unos segundos, se paró y vió una cabeza roja a lo lejos. Decidió seguirla.

-Ahh... Ahhh... creo que si estoy un poco... fuera… de forma...- se dijo, mientras corría para alcanzar al puntito rojo a lo lejos.

* * *

(*) Festival de Viña del Mar, Chile

En realidad no soy muy fan de esta pareja, pero cosas qe salen en el momento.. para qe desperdiciarlas 8D!

Algún comentario? Todo sea bienvenido!


End file.
